


Imperial Vices

by Idonquixote



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack Pairing, Lau does not, Lau is in his teens, M/M, Pre-Series, Vincent gets around a lot, Vincent is not, until he meets Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent's had Englishmen and women by the dozens, a faithful German, and some peoples of France and Scandinavia in between. Now he can add a Chinaman to the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperial Vices

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. But I knew I did the right thing!
> 
> Some hints of VinDee, VinxRachel, Vinxa lot of people; Lau is sixteen (17 in lunar years)

Vincent fiddles with the snuffbox in his hand, tracing the delicate oriental patterns. It would make a lovely gift for his wife in London. He sits back on the red cushions, admiring the view, paper lanterns dangling above. As for his other gifts... the narcotics would always keep the underworld wrapped around his finger. The thought makes his lips curl.

From outside, the whiff of plum blossoms and cool night air pours in. Vincent sets the box down. He crosses his legs, elbow set, rests his cheek on his gloved palm. He knows someone is coming before the footsteps even sound- it is the watchdog's instinct. Without it, Vincent would have been long dead. For a moment, he tenses, eyes calmly trailing to the gun in his pocket.

And then he relaxes, the spirit of play coming back into his eyes. "Oh, it's just you," the earl says.

"Lord Phantomhive," the youth says with a mocking bow, "we hope you're enjoying your stay."

Lau lifts his head, an oblivious smile on his face. It doesn't fool Vincent- he's worn the same smile so many times. Lau is among the taller of his countryman, and Vincent suspects he may be equal to him in height.

"So tell me, boy," Vincent says, feigning disinterest, "why are you here?"

Lau casts him a confused glance, eyes perpetually shut. "Are you not pleased with this? Our master said you'd enjoy this as a farewell gift."

"I don't follow." Vincent licks his lips. But he does follow.

"We thought you were a pervert," Lau says matter-of-factly, "you're such a scandalous individual, after all. So scandalous."

"Should I be insulted, my boy?"

"I don't know. I'm not you. Well, if that's all, I need to go back and clear your name-"

"Wait. Stay, let's chat. I've told you how perfect your English is before, haven't I?"

"Many times, actually. But I am quite good."

At this point, Vincent wonders if Lau really is putting on an act or not. He seems no less clueless than he was a few minutes ago. Well, the imperial burden shall fall on the earl's shoulders then.

"Practice makes perfect. Come, sit with me, Lau. I can perfect it for you," Vincent says, a purr on the end of his words. Lau does sit. _By_ him. So Vincent puts an affectionate arm around the Chinaman and pulls him closer. So close that he can feel the skin prickling on Lau's neck when the earl whispers, "I'm worse than a pervert."

And Lau laughs, a comfortable easy sound that puzzles Vincent. Agile hands pull off the earl's cravat. Lau leans back, as if Vincent is an armchair, and undoes the earl's collar. "Oh, Earl, I knew it!"

With more than a bit of savagery, Vincent forces his lips over Lau's, expecting struggles and flusters. Instead, the youth presses himself closer to him, his black braid, tickling Vincent's neck. This will be a challenge.

Vincent pushes Lau down, the latter still smiling coolly. He all but rips off his own jacket. He pounces, dismantling Lau's robes piece by piece. Nails cut into thin shoulderblades (much thinner than Dee's...), lips trace a mirthful throat, hands grope and push and mark. He grabs that head and puts his mouth over Lau's once more. This time, the latter returns his move by pushing his own hands on Vincent's head, mushing his hair as he forces the Englishman to go harder. A prick of pain tells Vincent Lau has bitten his lip. And it feels good.

"Your trousers," Vincent gasps, "take them off."

"What are 'trou-sers'?"

Goodness! Vincent ignores the absurdity of the statement and does it _for_ the younger man before quickly doing it for himself. His organ is so hard that he has no time for Lau's questions.

"Earl, what are you- oh- oh- ah, is that why they call you- ah, yes, I see why!"

Lau makes the strangest noises under him, somewhere between twisted pleasure and misplaced pain. Vincent's had Englishmen and women by the dozens, a faithful German, and some peoples of France and Scandinavia in between. Now he can add a Chinaman to the list.

Lau pants, black locks disheveled about his head, a flush in his tinged skin, that long braid now wrapped in Vincent's hand. Vincent squeezes it, puffing with pleasure. Somehow Lau still appears serene, unaffected. It's mocking in its own way, that way of Lau's, as if he alone lives in an untouchable world, with his own exotic beauty and painted quirks.

Vincent dives over him again. He will not be be mocked. He will touch Lau, one way or another. He pushes the other man off the pile of cushions. Lau hits the wooden floorboards with a thud. Vincent comes from behind, shoving himself in and out, delighting in his victim's noises.

When he finishes, he turns over, feeling wet and satisfied, arms keeping Lau stuck to his chest. Vincent chances a suggestive glance at him. To his surprise, Lau's eyes are opened, narrow and bright.

"Have I told you, earl, that I am a virgin?"

Vincent chuckles. "That makes it better, doesn't it, boy?"

Lau props himself up on elbows, still on Vincent's chest. He dips down to press a kiss to the earl's lips. He buries himself in the crook of Vincent's neck, knowing eyes still trained on the Englishman's face. Lau smirks. It unsettles and excites Vincent all at once.

"I've thought about this for a long time," Lau says, "it was like a dream, earl. You were beautiful, you know. I lay awake dreaming of your teal hair- soft as the sky- your exquisite eyes, a hazel grey, sometimes gold. You are as white as they come, but it is a healthy, manly tone so many of your countrymen lack. And-" he touches the mole "this beauty mark takes nothing away from your looks. It only adds."

Lau is slinking downwards, lips on Vincent's body all the while. "But a dream is only better in theory. I have experienced you in the flesh and now only an emptiness remains. And that is why I need to have my turn."

Vincent gasps as Lau's mouth engulfs his organ. That is not a virgin's mouth. Vincent is on the cusp of begging for more when Lau stops. Then, with a strength he honestly did not expect, Vincent finds himself slammed against the cushions.

"I'm the master's heir," Lau mutters sensually, "it will do you no good to fight with me, earl."

With a last chuckle, Lau goes in. Vincent cries out in delight. The youth thrusts heartily, as if the sky itself is crashing and Vincent is his lifeline. He thrusts harder than anyone ever has with Vincent. It's hard and rough and raw- everything Vincent craves.

"Good!" the earl screams, "Good! _Hao, hen hao_!"

At last, Lau stops. Vincent falls on his back once more and Lau slumps to the side, eyes slipping shut again, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Would you call us even now?" Vincent teases fondly.

"Ah," Lau says, "of course I would. It was a fight, earl, an interesting fight... right? What are we talking about?"

Vincent laughs.

"Huh?" But Lau laughs along anyway. Vincent drags the younger man towards him again, a less than innocent smile on the earl's lips.

Oh yes, Vincent will have plenty to say in his next letter to Diederich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this pairing wasn't too cracky for your tastes and feel free to leave comments/kudos!


End file.
